


Confectionery

by bewdofchaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Senses, Shared experiences, Spirit Gate 3, offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Yuugi offers the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle a treat.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Confectionery

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #3 for the Battle City - Spirit gate!  
> Prompt: Offer.

With a smile, Yuugi exchanged his coin for the single scoop of mint chocolate ice cream. He stepped away from the cart and back into the sunshine, letting himself get lost in the cold confectionary, a blissful treat in the sweltering heat. A drop of melted ice cream ran off his hand, falling to rest atop the Millennium Puzzle against his chest.

Yuugi quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the artifact gently to remove the offending cream. As the gold began to shine anew, Yuugi had an idea.

 _“Mou hitori no boku?_ ” Yuugi inquired, and soon he felt a presence settle by his side.

“Yes, Yuugi?”

“I realized something… you’ve never had ice cream before.”

The Spirit of the Puzzle blinked in confusion. The cone was held out in offering, even though both teens knew they could never pass it between them. “Do you want to try?”

After a moment of hesitation, the Spirit smiled. “Alright.”

Yuugi felt a gentle push and found himself floating next to his body. The Spirit stared perplexedly at the cone.

“You lick it.” Yuugi instructed, his tongue poking out to prompt.

The Spirit still seemed unsure.

“Here, let me show you.” Yuugi offered. He leaned in close, closer than he had ever had before. He could feel his body again, but also felt the hum of the Spirit through his every nerve. He brought the dripping cone to their lips. As their tongue hit the cold, sweetened cream, Yuugi felt a shiver that was not his own. The fresh mint danced delightfully on their tongue, the rhythm familiar yet foreign at the same time. A hum escaped their throat, curious and content. Their tongue licked again, this time by the other’s volition. A flake of chocolate burst in bittersweet symphony, cutting through the richness with its earthen note.

Yuugi felt a joy build, trepidation replaced by pleasure. His own happiness compounded as he reveled in his other self’s satisfaction. He moved to leave, but just as he did, his amusement broke.

A sharp and sudden shock shot through their head. Pain. Confusion. Terror. They nearly dropped their cone.

“Ah!” The cry was not his own, but the hand against their head was.

Quickly realizing what was happening, Yuugi chuckled and nudged the Spirit through their mental link.

“Don’t eat it too fast, you’ll get a brain freeze.”

“Now you decide to tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a writing challenge! My other contributions:  
> Drabble #1: [Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831397)  
> Drabble #2: [Recording](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951319)


End file.
